1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver mechanism for managing SSD test device based on PCIe (PCI Express), in particular, to a non-mounted storage test device based on FPGA, but not based on PC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, SSD (Solid State Drive) is spotlighted as HSS (High Speed Storage). Since SSD based on PCI express has capacity of mass traffic management capability compared to SAS SATA, its market is extended to the market of personal SSD market as well as enterprise server such as data center.
Meanwhile, there are prior art related to a device for testing storage filed or disclosed such as Korean patent publication No. 10-2010-0114697 (hereinafter, “cited reference”), and etc.
The cited reference comprises a storage interface unit for managing interface with a storage; a user interface unit for receiving test condition for testing the storage from user; a test pattern generation unit for generating test pattern for testing the storage corresponding to the test condition received from the user; and a test control unit for controlling the storage test by the test pattern.
However the conventional devices including the cited reference, perform data writing of specific pattern in SSD device and read back and compare those to check if the data are valid in order to detect fail LBA (Logic Block Address) of flash array. This device stores data in buffer (expected data buffer) which are generated by pattern data generator and data generator. Failure is determined by reading the stored data from SSD device and comparing those with contents in the data buffer. This method has a limitation problem of available buffer capacity.
Currently the capacity of SSD reaches up to hundreds of gigabytes. In order to test this device, various limitations are caused by increasing the size of expected value buffer. For example, with too small buffer, dataRead/Write is performed with small data block, which increases testing time. With too large buffer, it brings better performance but requests the size of memory which cannot be accommodated in terms of the system.
Also, compared to mounted bases in test environment, time for response and test is increased in command process of test device driver.